


First I Love you.

by VegaV



Category: BDB - Fandom, Black Dagger Brotherhood
Genre: Butch and V, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaV/pseuds/VegaV
Summary: In this time line Marissa and Butch broke up after his induction into the Brotherhood. Butch and V have been together for 6 months and Butch is contemplating saying I love you for the first time.





	First I Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes I may have done. This is my first attempt to write anything so please be nice. I love these characters and ever since I read “Lover Redeemed”, a fanfic that I absolutely love, I started wondering how it would be the first time any of them said I love you.

It was after 2am and Butch was getting tired. They had been watching tv and drinking and talking for the past 3 hours, since they had the night off rotation. In the beginning, when they first got together, Wrath thought it’d be best if they didn’t fight together, being mates could make things difficult, but they just got distracted and worried sick about the other if they weren’t paired up so the King just said “fuck it” and since then, they weren’t separated anymore, except here and there when one of the others got hurt or whatever. 

They had had a good “day off”. They had woken up in no hurry, just stayed in bed, making out lazily until it turned into something more serious, because how could it not? V was a sexual beast and they were still in that “honey moon phase”, though he would die before he admit to those words. V had fucked him, and it was still weird to think about that, but damn so fucking hot. Everything was new and yeah, still a bit weird in their relationship. He had been straight his whole life and it was hard to change your view and perspective of sexual behavior after a whole life of heterosexuality. He knew he had some “hang ups” about sexual things, but he was also sure he was improving. Things didn’t bother him all that much anymore and he was, finally, in that place where he was secured about his masculinity, where he knew it had nothing to do with the things he did in bed and everything to do with character and attitude. Now, V’s issues were a different matter. V was mostly ok with the sexual stuff. After all, he had had previous sexual “encounters” with other males, they wouldn’t call them sexual relationships because V never had had a relationship, it had been just sex. But still, he had had time to get comfortable with that, about 300 years of it, so yeah. No, Vishous’ issues were of the dealing with feelings type. Not that he didn’t have feelings. Far from it. Oftentimes Butch would think V felt too much and didnt know how to deal with it. Butch knew V loved him, he had no doubt about it or that he wasn’t happy. Butch knew he was and sometimes Butch felt like maybe that was an issue too. V wasn’t used to being happy, he wasn’t used to being loved. Very often Butch would caught him staring at Butch with a look that could only be described as “wonderment”, as if he was doubting Butch was really there and that they were really together. Other times when they made love, V would close his eyes when things get too intense and Butch felt like V was hiding inside himself because their love for each other overwhelmed him. 

And it really got to Butch. He didn’t want V to wonder or doubt it because Butch had no doubts whatsoever. This was it for them. He knew it and he knew that V knew it but every now and then, the brother needed affirmation and validation. Butch was mostly ok with it. He wasn’t going anywhere and it wasn’t a hardship showing V that he loved him. But that was it, wasn’t it? He was pretty sure that he was showing that to V pretty clear, but what if...What if V needed to hear it? What if Butch needed to say it? He felt it. Not one single doubt about it, then why hasn’t he said it yet? Why was it so hard? Part of him was holding back because of those “issues” with sexuality, he knew that. Saying “I love you” to another man was probably the ultimate step and maybe he was afraid of taking that step. Ok. Not maybe. He was fucking afraid. Admit it. There. Phew. Moving on. Another part of him knew V wasn’t ready, because of his “issues” with feelings and stuff, but what if? Yeah, what if. 

“ I’m going to bed. You coming?” Butch asked.   
“Yeah. Sure.” V stood up and turned off the tv. Butch turned off the lights and they headed for their bedroom. They used the bathroom, took off their clothes and laid down facing each other on the bed, with only candle lights illuminating them. 

“You tired?” Butch asked with a hint of a suggestion and a smirk on his face. V apparently knew him too well because he replied with the same tone.   
“I don’t know, cop. Why you ask? Something in your mind?” “Oh, I have lots on my mind.” Butch said smiling and already moving closer to V on the bed.   
“Yeah? Show me.” V grabbed him and they kissed. It started slowly. Butch was a man with a plan tonight and he knew what he wanted. They stopped kissing, with Butch on top of V, giving V’s neck small licks and bites. “Will you let me enjoy you tonight?” He asked between licks and bites. V moaned softly. “Do your worst, cop. I’m all yours.” You’re damn right, you are, Butch thought. Butch lifted his head, smiled and started to kiss his way down V’s body. First neck and collarbone. All very slowly, enjoying the way V’s skin felt against his lips. Enjoying the shivers of Vishous’ body, enjoying the way V’s breathing changed every time Butch touched him. He kissed V’s chest. Licked his niples and V hissed. “Like that, true?” Butch said. V’s only reply was a breathless “Cop”. I’ll take that as a yes. The cop went back to licking and biting V’s nipples the way he knew V liked. He scratched Vishous’ chest with his fangs, very lightly, just enough to make V frantic with that minimum amount of pain. Yeah, he knew what his mate liked. 

He continued down, kissing V’s belly, those hard pecs. God, he was so utterly masculine. So fucking sexy, so fucking his. “Fuck V, I love your body. All hard muscles, but soft to the touch and you always smell so good.” All that was said in a low whisper and he felt V’s intake of breath as if those words were too much. “Cop...please.” Butch looked at V, his mouth almost touching V’s cock but not really. V opened his eyes and looked down. They stared at each other for a second. Butch said “You’re so fucking beautiful”, between small licks at the head of V’s cock. V swallowed hard. “Males are not beautiful”, V groaned but with a soft smile. Butch laughed. “You are to me.” He lowered his head and took V into his mouth, just the head but he didn’t sucked him. It was more like a French Kiss. He wanted to savor this. V groaned. “Fuuuuck, cop. That’s so good!” Butch just hummed his agreement but didn’t speed up. He continued with that slow sucking, more like as if he was sucking a thumb, just small pressure and gentleness. He licked V’s cock from top to base, he sucked and licked his balls. All the while V was trashing in the bed, cursing and moaning. His cock so hard, precum leaking in a continued stream from the tip. Butch was slowly stroking him while licking his balls. “Yeah V, soak me. That’s it.” Butch knew V was close so he went for the kill. He licked V’s tights, sucking on the vein there, bared his fangs and sunk them in. “Oh...oh fuck. Butch...I’m gonna..” yeah baby, give it to me, give it all to me. Your blood, your cum, your soul. Butch kept sucking and drinking V’s blood through his orgasm, until he knew V was done. When V stopped shaking, Butch licked the wound, then turned his head and licked V’s cum from his cock and his abdomen. Yeah, ok. So maybe his issues with sexual stuff weren’t that bad. V took a deep breath and his cock twitched a little in appreciation of Butch’s effort to clean him. “God, I still can’t believe you would do that.” He said with a smile. “You complaining?” Butch asked while still licking V’s belly. “Fuck no! Come here!” V gesture for Butch come closer so they could kiss. V hummed into Butch’s mouth. “You have no idea how hot it is to feel my taste in your mouth.” “Oh, I have some idea.” Butch replied, feeling V’s dick hardening again. Vampire stamina. Thank you, Jesus. They went back to kissing. “You didn’t come”, V said between kisses. “I’m not done with you yet.” Was Butch’s reply. He rolled off of V to reach the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. “Oh, really?” V wriggled his eyebrows and Butch noticed he was lazily stroking his cock. “Yes. Really!” Butch went back on top of V and kissed him again. He knew that, at first V used to think it was weird how much Butch liked kissing. V, the Dom king, didn’t kiss therefore he never understood the appeal. Until Butch. Now he was all about it. Sometimes he got off just making out and God, it was such a rush to make that big, mean motherfucker come with just his kisses. Butch stopped kissing him and grabbed the bottle of lube that had dropped to the bed, he opened it and poured a little in his hand. V started to move to lay down on his stomach but Butch stopped him. “I want to look into your eyes.” V took a deep breath and stared at Butch. Not angrily or anything like that, just a little bit uncomfortable. Butch knew that position made him feel vulnerable and that was why Butch wanted it. Not because it made V uncomfortable but because it was the most intimate position Butch could think of and because it made them both vulnerable. “Ok”, V said finally. He opened his legs a little so Butch could set himself between them. Butch stroked V’s dick with his lubed hand for a little bit and then moved his hand to touch his hole. One finger, then two. Butch breath in and out. Fuck. Between the blow job and this, he was ready to explode and he wasn’t even inside V yet. V’s breathing was also speeding up and his cock was again rock hard. “Butch, enough. I’m ready”. Butch knew V didn’t like much prep, his mate like it to hurt a little and even though it bothered Butch in the beginning, he came to understand it. Butch lubed his cock, positioned himself and didn’t resist teasing V just a little bit more with placing just the head of his cock at V’s hole and rubbing it. “Cop, I swear to God.” Butch laughed and pushed in cause at this point he was just torturing himself, to be honest. 

They both groaned once he bottom out. He was kneeling between V’s legs, with V’s hip placed on his tights. His hands squeezing V’s hip bones, his nails scratching at V’s tights. He couldn’t not look at V. He was fucking majestic. So strong, that hard cock leaking for him, those moans all for him. It was too much and not nearly enough. He moved and laid down on top of V, not thrusting his hips, not yet. Just moving his hips in a round movement, painfully slowly. He looked at V and V had his eyes closed and his arms stretched, holding the sheets. Butch knew this was classic Vishous when they made love in this position. Butch knew why he did it, he understood it but he also knew they had to get past it. He also knew he had to knock down that wall. “Vishous, open your eyes.” V shaked his head no just once. “Come on, baby, look at me.” Butch said in a low voice full of hope. V slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into the cop’s. Butch could see everything, the fear, the longing, the hope, the love. God, the love. And he knew one hundred percent that he had to say it. Right here. Right now. “V, I…” V looked to be in physical pain “No, cop. Don’t say it”. Butch touched his face “but I gotta, ok?” And he prayed V knew it was okay, that it’d be ok. V breathed out and whispered “ok”. Butch moved his hips and V moaned staring at him with those diamond eyes. And in that moment Butch couldn’t quite figure out why he waited so damn long to say it. “Vishous”, he paused to touch V’s face, hoping the words that were about to come out of him, would express everything that he was feeling. “I love you.” V’s whole body trembled, as if he had received a electrical charge and he said in a shaking voice “please” and this time Butch knew what he was begging for. Butch grabbed hold of his hips and started thrusting. That was it. Butch felt lightheaded, as if the weight of those three words being said, had left him drunk, exhilarated. “V” he repeated that one letter over and over as if in a prayer. “Harder, cop. Harder.” Butch was getting close but he wanted V there with him, he reached between their bodies to touch V’s cock, but Vishous hold his hands and didn’t let him. “Say it again, cop. Say it!” Vishous was staring straight at Butch’s eyes, his own eyes shinning with love and desperation. Butch was momentarily confused but then he got it. “I love you.” He kissed V, “I love you so fucking much!” And that was it. “Oh fuck, cop. I’m cumming.” Yes, yes, yes, Butch was cumming too and he couldn’t hold back the roar that came out of him even if he wanted to. 

He fell down on top of V, knowing V could hold his weight for a bit. They were both breathing hard, Butch felt V’s jizz glue to his stomach but didn’t care. That was good. It was all good. V was stroking his back and all was good. He felt the smile coming to his face and didn’t hold back. When he lifted his head from V’s chest he saw that V was looking at him. V looked straight into his eyes and said to him “You meant it.” Not a question. A statement. A certain. Butch nodded, smiling “I did”. V inhaled, closed his eyes, exhale as if he was savoring the words and the moment one more time. “Yeah.” He opened his eyes and smiled to Butch “we’re good, cop.” Butch leaned in and kissed him. “I know.” 

The end.


End file.
